


You Both Know the Truth

by demonheathen (feralbunny)



Series: Bad Boyfriends [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Ending: you both know the truth, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love him, Lawrence is a little jerk, M/M, Morning Sex, No Lube, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, angsty sex, he's going in raw, reference to necrophilia (uncfortunately), tell him the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralbunny/pseuds/demonheathen
Summary: After learning the truth about the river, Lawrence can't possibly let you leave. Now you both have to make it work.
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/You
Series: Bad Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	You Both Know the Truth

Knowing the truth was easy. Living with it, however, was proving harder than expected.

The first few days were awkward, making a place to sleep in the bathtub, without the door because...you know. 

Lawrence went on mostly the same, treating you as a secondary plant. His eyes never stayed on you long, even after you said you'd stay. His water bottle misted around you, over you before he'd offer you something leftover in the fridge. 

It wasn't until one morning after his shift that you saw his break again. He stepped before the bathroom, staring in at you curled up in the porcelain tub. 

"Get up, I need to shower," he demanded, scaring you from a restless sleep. 

You slowly stood up, gathering your blanket and pillow. He forced you to shuffle from the bathroom and you made it all the way to his bed. 

Flopping onto the cot mattress, the ease of sleep came easier. Curling against your blanket, you felt your limbs numb to sleep as the sun rose through the windows. The shower started, sounding like a morning rain. It was peaceful. 

The next thing you felt was a curious hand on the small of your back. You managed to slowly pry your eyes open, still blurry from sleep as you caught onto Lawrence's wet body, a towel wrapped tight around his waist. 

You felt his hand slip under your shirt, feeling along the curve of your back before stopping. 

"You're awake," he said lowly, kneeling onto the bed. Lawrence leaned foward to look at you. 

Your lips curled in a tired smile before turning your head into his pillow, "Not fully." 

Lawrence straightened upright then pulled his leg over yours. "You're beautiful. Don't get up." 

You groaned as Lawrence sat on your calves, both of his hands now resting fully on your waist. 

"Law..." You muttered into the pillow.

He leaned over you, breathing into your ear. "I want you." His hand slipped down the back of your shorts and teased his fingers at your hole, "Right now."

The demand jolted you awake his touch brought a moan to rattle up your throat. It was the right pressure, still damp from the shower, tapping its way inside you. Instinctively, your legs melted apart, hips lifting to encourage Law's curious fingers. 

"Stay still," he urged, forcing you flat to the bed with his free hand. In another motion, he leaned into you, sliding your shorts down your thighs. "I'll be slow. Don't make noise." 

Your eyes rolled slightly, his warm breath tickling down your neck. You slowly curled his pillow closer under your chin, hiding your face in it with a nod. 

Lawrence was gentle, unraveling his towel and sliding his hardened shaft along the curve of your ass, close to splitting your cheeks. 

He took hold of himself, slowly easing himself inside by way of his fingers. He was hot inside you, leaving a heavy burn in his wake as he kept on. Cradled and sliding further as your nerves shot through your stomach. The further he went, the more the sweet ache roared, his tip sliding over the soft spot inside you. 

Another moan escaped your throat, dispensing through the pillow and vibrating in your ears. 

"Fuck, you're...so warm," he said against the nape of your neck, bandaged up from his playtime with your vertebrae. 

Law folded himself over you, rutting his hips into you as his arms clasped around you. His hand traveled up your throat before freeing your face from the pillow. 

"Moan for me," he whispered, looking at you as he forced his fingers into your mouth, holding your tongue down. 

Law rutted hard, drawing a deep moan from you. His face contorted in a mix of frustration and pleasure before he started up a pace. "Again." 

You did as you were told, your hips slowly lifting as Law was easier sliding in and out. He buried his face in your neck, his long blond locks curtaining down your cheek. 

Soon he was pawing at you, his knees fumbling to pull your shorts down to your ankles. 

"I want to feel more of you," he whispered, pulling away to ease your shirt off. 

Lawrence ran his hands up your back, fucking a little harder before returning on top of you. 

One of his hands snaked between you and the mattress, his palm shifting to your hips. Lawrence teased a finger, touching your swollen sex. 

"Tell me the truth," Lawrence said in your ear, "Say it, say it again." 

You let his hand back into your mouth, forcing your tongue down as you moaned out. 

"It's like waking up," you garbled, finding yourself drooling onto his hand. 

"Fuck," He groaned, turning your face to his. His tongue slithered into your mouth, his fingers hooked in your cheek. "Never leave me."

"Never," you repeated in a heated pant. Lawrence's mouth attached to yours, lapping at you as his pace stuttered to a halt. 

You reached back, gripping onto his hip to keep him inside you as you muscled his touch to your silent climax. You seized, moaning through his kiss until he grunted in response. His dick twitched inside you before filling you with a rush of warm cum. 

Lawrence retracted his hand from you and eased out of you, stroking himself before you felt a hot streak along your back. 

"Fuck," he whispered, rolling off of you and resting on his back next to you. 

You collapsed back to the pillow, smiling over at him as you reached for a strand of his hair. 

"It's not that bad," You managed to say, feeling your mouth dry and sweet from his kiss. 

"No no, not that." Lawrence turned to you, searching your face for something to say. "You won't, right?" Lawrence said finally, sitting up. "You won't leave?"

Your eyes followed him as he reached over the bed for his towel. Law cleaned the cum from your back then rested it over your legs as you started to leak. 

"Never." In the moment it was just something to say, but you meant it. Lawrence shed his truth on you and now it was yours too. The way he relaxed after learning he wasn't alone was enough to stop trying to leave. 

You sat up and leaned into Lawrence, seeing him stiffen slightly. You rested a hand to his shoulder and leaned in, planting a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I mean it," you whispered, your hand trailing down his arm. You'd never noticed the darkness of his tattoos before. You'd barely noticed how long his hair was. "I'm here with you, not a flower," you said, your hand resting on top of his hand before you threaded your fingers between his. 

"Not a flower, I know," Lawrence said, looking away. 

Your free hand rested to his cheek, turning him to look you in the eye. "Say it again." 

"You're not a flower," he mustered to say, his fingers gripping tighter around yours. 

"Right," you found yourself smiling, relaxing when he did too. 

Anything was better than being in the chair. But this felt more volatile than that. Lawrence was tentative and fragile, like an orchid. He leaned into your touch, his eyes flitting slightly closed.

"I should let you sleep," you said, uncurling your hand from his. 

"No, stay." Lawrence said firmly, taking grip of your wrist. His free hand held your other hand to his cheek. "Hold me." 

You nodded at his request, following him to lie down. Lawrence rested his head on your chest, his ear pressed at the meeting of your ribs. 

Lawrence pressed his fingers just along your lower ribs, listening to your calming heartbeat. 

"I feel you. I found you. I have you." He whispered softly before drifting to sleep. 


End file.
